<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Eye of the Beholder by TheFunk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26571715">Eye of the Beholder</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFunk/pseuds/TheFunk'>TheFunk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fashion &amp; Models, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Crush at First Sight, Crushes, First Meetings, Flirty Zhang Yixing | Lay, Fluff, M/M, Makeup, Makeup Artist Zhang Yixing | Lay, Manager Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Model Kim Jongdae | Chen, Secret Crush, Sweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:01:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,951</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26571715</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFunk/pseuds/TheFunk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongdae has been a model for years, but he's not expecting his makeup artist to be so handsome, or so flirty.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Jongdae | Chen/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Lil' Something Fest 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Eye of the Beholder</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I had such a fun time writing this! Also, the photoshoot is based off of VAV's "Flower" concept photos, specifically Baron's photos, so check them out if you feel like it, they're all really pretty.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Going to photoshoots was still something Jongdae had yet to get used to. He should be used to it, really, he’d been a model for five years now. A top model even, if you listened to his manager. He sat in the passenger seat of the van and picked at his fingers. His manager slapped his hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jongdae pouted, “Minseok hyung...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t pick, Jongdae. You never know when a photographer is going to want to take a picture of those little baby hands.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hyung~” Jongdae whined, “My hands aren’t that small!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine, they’re not that small. Just stop picking at them, they won’t look nice on camera if you’ve picked them bloody.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry,” Jongdae said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minseok nodded and Jongdae sat on his hands, leaning his head on the window to watch the buildings rush by. It was still early in the morning so fog coated the windows and made it hard for him to see any of the words on the buildings, but he didn’t mind either way. As long as Minseok could get them to their location, he wasn’t too worried about his surroundings. Their van began to slow down and Jongdae sat straighter in his seat. He pulled the sun visor down and began to fiddle with his hair. Sure he was going to get his hair and makeup done soon, but he liked to look at least a little bit put together when he first came into a shoot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They parked in a spot close to the entrance and Jongdae gave himself a full-body shake. Minseok gave him an exasperated eye roll and Jongdae pouted grumpily at him. Minseok laughed and ruffled his hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hyung!” Jongdae shouted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minseok laughed even harder and got out of the van. Jongdae huffed and followed him out, trying desperately to fix his hair. He followed Minseok up the short sidewalk and into the large warehouse he would be shooting in. The door opened with a jingle and they were immediately greeted by loud shouts of “hello” from all around them. Jongdae greeted them all with a bright smile and a bow of his own.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The warehouse was large and pretty empty, but one portion had a tall white backdrop and a rack of clothes next to it. He could see the photographer setting up the space, taking test shots of a clearly awkward intern who kept showing peace signs to the woman behind the camera. Jongdae held back the chuckle he could feel at the sight and allowed himself a warm smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Chen-ssi, we’re so happy to have you here! It’s an honor to work with you, really,” the director said to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jongdae avoided flinching at his words (he really needed to pay attention to his surroundings more), and replied, “Please, the honor is mine. I’m so excited for the photoshoot.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He could practically feel Minseok’s proud smile at his answer and allowed a staff member to lead him to wardrobe. The stylist shoved him into a loose flowing white shirt and a soft pair of pink shorts. The hairstylist worked just as quickly, curling his hair and dusting his ash blonde hair with a pink color that he wasn’t sure if it was permanent or not. He figured it wouldn’t be too bad either way, as it looked pretty in the mirror. The whirlwind ended when he was seated in front of the makeup artist.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The makeup artist sat him down in a chair and then stared at him. The makeup artist was... handsome. He had dark black hair and a prettily pointed nose. His eyes were intense and Jongdae felt like he was shrinking under his gaze. The man held Jongdae’s jaw lightly and turned his head to the side. Jongdae blushed. The man smiled and a deep dimple appeared in his cheek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s your name?” Jongdae asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man smiled, his voice musical as he spoke, “Yixing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yi...xing?” Jongdae said. It felt awkward on his tongue but he liked the way it sat in his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s it. Okay, beautiful, I need you to look up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jongdae blushed again but did as Yixing said. The man began to dab foundation on his skin. He relaxed his face and closed his eyes so that Yixing would have an easier time. He also didn’t want to see Yixing’s face anymore, afraid he would blush again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have very nice skin, I don’t need to use much foundation,” Yixing said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Jongdae murmured.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He felt a brush against his eyelids and figured that Yixing was now doing eyeshadow. It didn’t feel like a lot, and he thought he remembered Minseok saying that this was supposed to be a very natural photoshoot. He smiled slightly at the thought. He felt a touch on his lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Relax your lips please,” Yixing said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jongdae flushed yet did so, and he felt the light touch of Yixing’s fingers across his lips. Jongdae could feel his lips begin to tremble and he opened his eyes. Yixing had his eyes locked on Jongdae’s lips, eyes dark in their focus. He looked handsome and Jongdae wondered why the man had taken to being a makeup artist and not a model himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay good, almost done, beautiful. Give me just a few minutes," Yixing said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jongdae nodded and turned to look in the mirror. Minseok had been right, this certainly seemed to be a natural shoot. He looked like himself only a little prettier, a little softer, and a little pinker. He could still feel the tingle of Yixing's finger on his lips as he smiled, and he looked a little bit pinker at the thought.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh no, that's not gonna work," Yixing mumbled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jongdae froze at the worry in Yixing's voice. He hated it when things went wrong. He wasn't a perfectionist by any means (though his manager was), but he didn't like it when people got upset. He always wanted to help, but sometimes there wasn’t anything he could do. Yixing was bent over a box filled with flowers, his eyebrows furrowed as he rummaged through the flowers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Is... is everything okay?" Jongdae asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, it's just..." Yixing looked up at him, "no one of these flowers are as pretty as you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jongdae squealed and hit Yixing in the shoulder. It was bad enough that Yixing was handsome, but he was also a little flirt. He was too much for Jongdae's heart to handle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're such a flirt stop it!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yixing smiled at him again, cute dimple on display, "But you're so cute I can't help it. Do you really want me to stop?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jongdae looked down with a blush and shook his head, "No, you can keep going."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His voice was quieter and softer than he had ever heard it come out of his mouth. Something about Yixing made him shy. Maybe it was the dimple or the way he looked at him. It was weird, but he thought he liked it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Alright pretty, I found some flowers. They're not as pretty as you, but they're good enough," Yixing said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yixing held a small pile of white daisies in his hand, and Jongdae thought they were very pretty. They were sweet and simple, and Jongdae thought they matched the vibe of the photoshoot very well. Yixing set the small pile on the table and picked up a brush and a small bottle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hold still for me, sweetheart," Yixing said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jongdae froze and watched as Yixing took cosmetic glue and began to stick some of the flowers on his face. His soft touch tickled, but Jongdae tried to stay as still as possible. He only placed two, but Jongdae could see how effective they were. For a final touch, Yixing placed one of the flowers in his hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Go ahead honey, all done,” Yixing said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jongdae stood and tried to stop his legs from shaking, “Are you going to watch me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Depends, will it make you nervous?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jongdae scratched at the back of his neck, “Maybe...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yixing smiled, “Of course I’m going to watch.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yixing smoothed out Jongdae’s shirt (he was sure there were no wrinkles on it, the stylist had just put it on him), and his hands were warm through the thin material. Jongdae shivered and allowed Yixing to push him towards the backdrop. He got into place as the photographer greeted him warmly. Yixing stood beside her and off to the side, and smiled at him. Jongdae took a deep breath and settled his nerves. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Despite what he sometimes thought, Jongdae was a good model. He softened his face and sent dreamy eyes towards the camera. The photographer shouted compliments at him as he drifted easily through poses. The longer they went, the more confident he became. He snuck a glance at Yixing and could see his eyes were locked on Jongdae. Taking a chance, Jongdae winked at Yixing and smiled when Yixing winked back, smirk on his lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes Chen! So handsome!” the photographer shouted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jongdae tore his eyes from Yixing and focused on the camera again. Only a few shots later, the photographer was calling for him to finish. He thanked her and walked over to the stylist. The woman pulled the clothes off of him and he dressed quickly in his own clothes. He could feel eyes on him the entire time. He smiled halfway through buttoning his shirt and walked over to Yixing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Was I good?” Jongdae asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mm,” Yixing sounded, “very pretty.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jongdae smiled but froze as Yixing touched his bare chest. Goosebumps prickled his skin at Yixing’s soft touch, and he held his breath as Yixing buttoned a few more of his buttons.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yixing smirked at him, “Look at you, little tease.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jongdae blushed and reached up to grab Yixing’s hand, “I’m not a tease.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yixing smiled and pulled him to sit in the makeup chair, “Of course not, sweetheart. How silly of me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yixing began to remove the flowers and makeup from his face, “You were very beautiful up there. You hardly looked nervous at all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yixing ran the makeup wipe along his face with slow, soothing swipes. His fingers cupped his chin and Jongdae leaned into the touch. The makeup wipe left his face, yet the fingers remained, and Jongdae kept his eyes closed. Yixing’s thumb rubbed gently against his jaw and Jondgae sighed at the touch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pretty,” Yixing murmured.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jongdae opened his eyes and saw that Yixing was smiling at him, a gentle look in his eyes. Yixing removed his hand and Jongdae almost whined at the loss. His chin felt cold and he yearned for Yixing’s touch against his skin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your manager is calling you, honey,” Yixing said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do I have to?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yixing laughed and shook his head, “Silly boy. Yes, you have to go, I’m sure you don’t want him to get worried.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jongdae huffed, “Yeah, you’re right.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here,” Yixing grabbed a small bouquet of the daisies and handed them to Jongdae, “so I can see you again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jongdae took them from him with timid hands, “Thank you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course. Now go, he’s starting to look antsy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jongdae stood from the table and smiled at Yixing one more time, before jogging to meet up with Minseok. He followed him out of the warehouse and sat in his seat. He smelled the daisies and grinned when his hand brushed along something hidden in the stems.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where’d you get the flowers from?” Minseok asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The makeup artist. He had extra leftover and let me take them,” Jongdae answered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That was nice of him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Jongdae said. He slipped the piece of paper with the string of digits into his pocket and looked out the window with a smile. Very nice indeed.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! Leave me a kudos or a comment to let me know what you thought!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>